


Doll House

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Multi, Stuffed Toys, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little stuffed dolls just showed up and no one knows where they came from. Each Arkham Inmate has a little doll that looks scarily like them and yet they all seemed to like them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first doll to show up mysteriously in Arkham was in Harley's cell.

It was a one foot doll with blue button eyes, blond pig tails the smile on it was red for her lip stick and it was one of those old dolls where the doll hands and legs didn't have fingers or toes but it was cute.

She loved it and carried it around asking everyone who had gotten it for her. No one knew who had gotten it for her not even the doctors or the guards but they let her keep it because she carried ti around, sat it on her lap as she ate and hugged it when she slept.

A week later Jarvis aka the Mad Hatter woke up with a doll version of himself sitting on his bed. Once again no one knew where it had come from or how it got there but after checking it there was nothing wrong with it. What was strange was that the dolls were wearing a replica of the inmates robes and coats they had to wear in Arkham, even down to their name and number on the little gowns.

Slowly over the course of a few months every single one of Batman's Rouges now had a little doll version of themselves. The doctor's were baffled by it and even more so that all of their patients seemed to love their dolls. All of them took the dolls everywhere with them. 

\--

Jim Gordon along with a few others from the Wayne Foundation came to inspect the Arkham during their Monthly visits to make sure everything was in working order, everything was up to date and that no one could escape as they seem to be able to do often.

Normally Bruce Wayne didn't come down often but the playboy claimed to be bored and wanted to see what was going on. Therefore the extra police with them. As they walked down a hall to the rec room and the a guard was talking about the things Wayne stopped walking. 

"Is that a doll?" 

Jim stopped and saw that inside the reading room Jonathan Crane was reading a book and sitting against his side was little Crane Doll and on it's lap was an opened little book that was about ducks. 

"What in the world?" Jim frowned. "This some sort of new tactic Doc?" 

"No, actually," The man sighed. "The dolls just showed up out of nowhere but they seem to have a calming effect on all of our inmates and they have been causing less trouble so we let them keep them. All the dolls are a little over a foot tall." 

"Wait, you don't know where they came from?" 

"Nope." The doctor had them follow him and as they passed a lot more of the inmates with dolls next to them and most of the dolls where set up in a way they were mimicking their live counterparts. "As you can see they really seem to love their dolls." 

"Have you checked the dolls in case something is in them?" 

"We checked and their all clean and they have some of that new stuffing so the arms and legs can be moved so you might see the dolls holding something or leaning again something standing up." 

The passed by Ivy was was planting some flowers and next her the little doll as siting doll holding a package of seeds and it had a little sun hat on it. A bit creepy but a guard was keep a close eye on Ivy as she planted. 

They passed by Harley who was laughing at some cartoons and she was hugging her doll as she rolled around the sofa. They continued to pass by others and each of them had a doll and they had all made little something's for their dolls for them to ware of hold. 

As they passed by some more halls Bruce paused hearing a sound of distress. Easily slipping away from the group he followed it to see what was going on. What he found was Edward Nygma standing on his tipy toes reaching up high trying to get his doll back from a guard who was teasing him.

"Give him back!" Edward yelled frustrated jumping up to try and grab his doll and missed as it was pulled up higher. "Your so rude!" 

"He is rude." Bruce said with a frown walking over. "I'll take that." 

"Mr. Wayne!" The guard was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I heard something and came to see a a guard picking on a patient." Bruce took the doll and handed it to Edward who looked surprised but took the mini Edward back and held onto it watching. "Want to tell me why that is?" 

"Because their mean." Edward glared at the guard before looking at Bruce. "He said he was going to use Eddie as target practice!" 

"Wayne! There you are!" Jim Gordon and the others finally noticed that the billionaire had been missing and they all came to find him. "You shouldn't be wondering off, it's dangerous." 

"I heard something and came to find this man threatening Edward with his doll."

Edward looked up surprised that the man knew he name but didn't' say anything but the doctor walked up to him.

"Is that true, Edward?" The old man asked kindly. "Was he taking your doll?"

"Yes," Edward hugged the doll closer. "He said he was going to shoot Eddie!" 

"Is that your friend's name?" 

"Yes." 

Jim sighed as the doctor talked to Nygma like he was a child but let it go because the doctor claimed that all those living in Arkham were all there because they had mental problems and most of them had disorders. 

Bruce really liked the doctor because he took the time to get to know everyone those he was in charge of and even took interest of their favorite things to do, that they liked to eat, what their favorite color was, how well they acted on certain days, and who they were friends with. 

"Thank you, Edward," The doctor patted the small redhead on the head. "Why don't you go tell Dr. Wells that I said you can have a sucker?" 

Well that did it because Edward took off down the hall. 

"You too soft on them." A cop said. "Giving them candy? Really?" 

"Edward's currently reforming and I find little rewards work well for him. His childhood was horrible, teenage years not that much better, but as we working on reform I find that little things like this go a long way in the healing process." 

"I was going to ask about the reforming." Bruce grinned. "How many have signed up for it?" 

"Just Edward." 

"He's probably on in it for the lollipops." someone muttered. 

"Well, shall we continue?" The Doctor smiled. "We still have a ways to go." 

\--

As they left that part of Arkham Bruce saw Edward sitting at a table drawing something with crayons, since Arkham couldn't trust the inmates with pencils, and he was sucking on a safety sucker (Again no trust) and the little Eddie was was set up like it was watching Edward draw and it had a sucker between it's hands. 

Yeah, Bruce needed to know where the dolls had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman easily snuck into Arkham after lights out.

As he stayed in the shadows as guards walking up and down the the cells, peek in to make sure everyone was in their beds and that they were asleep before moving on and they would return in twenty minutes to check again.

Walking over to the first cell he looked in seeing Harley asleep with her doll curled up in his arm. moving on he checked on Jarvis, who's doll had it's head on the pillow and now it had a little mad hatter hat on it.

The next cell had Jonathan who was also asleep on his side along with his doll who was held tight in his arms. Odd to see, but alright. At least it seemed that Jonathan wasn't having nightmares. The next cell over had Harvey. He was a sleep but the doll was sitting on the shelf using a book as a pillow.

Cell after cell he found more of the inmates with dolls and all of them looked liek them and had little whatnot of items that matched them up. Stopping at the next one Batman had to pause and trying to all hell not to smile.

Edward had made a makeshift pillow and blanket for his doll and their foreheads where pressed together as they-eh, as Edward slept peacefully. Still it wasn't like he was going to wake up since all of the inmates where given sleeping pills so they would be screaming and yelling all the time just to bother all the guards and other inmates who would end up needing more help.

Walking into the room he carefully picked up the doll not waking Edward and turned the doll over and back taking a few pictures of it before thinking about it. The sleeping pills should have been good for another few hours.

Putting the doll in a black bag Batman turned and left the Asylum.

\--

After putting the doll into through an X-Ray machine and saw nothing but the stuffing that was like shaping clay but it was soft, easily to move the doll around so it would sit up, you could turn it to look at you and you could make ti stand if you centered it just right and it looked eerily like Edward, green eyes, red hair and all. 

Since it seemed harmless enough he would take it back to Edward. As he started to pack it away he heard two bikes pull into the cave Bruce looked to see his two youngest sons parking and getting off their bikes. 

"Back early?" 

"Father, the sun came out," Damian scowled. "We were late because some imbecile was stuck in a safe." 

"Your the one who locked me in there," Tim glared. "If I hand't threaten you with Alfred you wouldn't have let me out!" 

"Well you are out now aren't you?" Damian growled heading towards the changing rooms. "I'm going to bed." 

"Me too," Tim sighed, "But first a long hot shower..." 

Sunrise? 

Oh shit.

\--

"Edward, please calm down!" Dr. Bartholomew pleaded. "It's alright, it's alright!" 

"Someone took Eddie!" The redhead sobbed. "I can't find him anywhere! I looked all over the place and he's not here...!" 

"I'm sure we'll find Eddie, why don't you calm down and we'll look together." 

Still very upset Edward manged to nod and they left the office to go searching. As the walked around searching Edward paused seeing something on his bed. 

"EDDIE!" 

The doctor nearly jumped out of his skin as Edward shot off into his cell where Edward was sitting on his bed and in his hands was a little black box. Edward picked up the dolls snuggling it before looking at the box curiously before pulling the ribbon the box opened up and there was a purple forested cupcake.

"Yummy!" Edward scooped it taking a bite. "My favorite flavor!" 

"Don't eat that, you don'y know who left it!" 

"But I do," Edward pointed to the Ribbon. "See?" 

A Bat Symbol was on the ribbon.

\--


End file.
